Call Me Maybe
Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen is featured in The New Rachel, the first episode of Season Four. It is sung by Blaine, Brittany, Tina and Unique. With New Directions former lead Rachel having recently graduated, New Directions members Blaine, Brittany, Tina and the newly welcomed member, Unique, decide to perform to Artie, who determines the new lead soloist. Lyrics Wade: I threw a wish in the well, Don't ask me, I'll never tell I looked to you as it fell, And now you're in my way. Blaine: I'd trade my soul for a wish, Pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this, But now you're in my way. Tina and Wade: Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowin' Tina: Where you think you're going, baby? Brittany: Hey, I just met you And this is crazy But here's my number So call me, maybe? Tina: It's hard to look right At you baby But here's my number So call me, maybe? Wade and Blaine: Hey! I just met you And this is crazy But here's my number So call me, maybe? Brittany and Tina: And all the other boys Try to chase me Brittany, Tina, Wade and Blaine: But here's my number, So call me, maybe? Blaine and Brittany: You took your time with the call I took no time with the fall You gave me nothing at all But still, you're in my way I beg and borrow and steal Had foresight and it's real I didn't know I would feel it But it's in my way Tina and Wade: Your stare was holdin' Ripped jeans, skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowin' Tina: Where you think you're going, baby? Brittany: Hey, I just met you (Wade: Ooh yeah!) And this is crazy (Wade: Crazy!) But here's my number So call me, maybe? (Wade: Call me yeah!) Tina: It's hard to look right At you baby (Wade: Baby!) But here's my number So call me, maybe? Wade and Blaine: Hey! I just met you And this is crazy But here's my number So call me, maybe? Brittany and Tina: And all the other boys Try to chase me Brittany, Tina, Wade and Blaine: But here's my number So call me, maybe? Brittany and Blaine: Before you came into my life I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad... Wade and Tina: Before you came into my life I missed you so bad And you should know that I missed you so, so bad... Tina: It's hard to look right, (Blaine: hard to look right) At you baby, (Brittany: At you baby!) But here's my number, (Brittany: yeah, yeah, yeah!) Tina, Blaine and Wade: So call me, maybe? (Wade: Yeah, yeah, yeah) Brittany: Hey, I just met you And this is crazy (Tina: Crazy) But here's my number (Tina: Maybe!) So call me, maybe? (Blaine: Yeah, yeah, yeah) Brittany and Tina: (Wade: And all the other boys) And all the other boys (Wade: Try to chase me) Try to chase me (Wade: Oh yeaah!) (Blaine: Try to chase me) But here's my number So call me, maybe? (Blaine: Call me!) Brittany and Blaine: Before you came into my life (Tina: Before you came into my life!) (Wade: Oh oh!) I missed you (so bad) (Tina: Missed you so so bad!) (Blaine: Oooh) I missed you (so bad) (Tina: So bad!) I missed you so, so bad... (Wade: So bad!) Wade and Tina: Before you came into my life (Brittany: Oh Yeah!) I missed you so bad (Brittany: So bad!) (Blaine: Yeaah) You should know that (Brittany: Yeah!) Wade, Brittany, Tina and Blaine: So call me, maybe? Trivia *It's the first song of the third season. Gallery Brittanybitch2.0.gif Call_Me_maybe.png Brit Call Me Maybe.JPG Tina5.gif Tinablaine.png Call_me_maybe3.JPG Tumblr ma5mg7HpaG1qh16too2 500.gif Tumblr ma5mg7HpaG1qh16too1 500.gif Captura de pantalla 2012-09-10 a las 17.08.31.png Captura de pantalla 2012-09-10 a las 17.09.29.png Captura de pantalla 2012-09-10 a las 17.09.58.png Captura de pantalla 2012-09-10 a las 17.10.19.png Blaine-call-me-maybe.png callmemaybe.png calmemaybebritttinablaine.png tinasmile.png WadeAdams-CallMeMaybe.gif Glee-call-me-maybe.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Wade "Unique" Adams